Rin's Diary
by Rin and Yukio 305
Summary: Rin is on the roof of his and Yukio's dorm when Yukio calls him inside to study. Yukio asks what Rin is doing and if he is hiding something in his jacket. Rin gets nervous and goes back up to the roof with Yukio curiously following behind. What will happen when Yukio finds Rin's diary in his jacket pocket and looks through it? Warning: Incest (Twincest), yaoi and LEMON!


_**Rin's Diary**_

Yukio: Rin!

Rin: *Leaves roof and goes inside* Yeah?

Yukio: Where were you?

Rin: On the roof.

Yukio: Why?

Rin: I was thinking.

Yukio: Well you need to study.

Rin: *Pouts* Do I have to right now?

Yukio: *Sigh* Fine you can study later.

Rin: Thanks!

Yukio: *Rolls eyes and smiles* Welcome.

Rin: *Starts walking back to roof*

Yukio: Rin why are you wearing a jacket? it's not cold inside or outside.

Rin: N-no reason. *Gets to roof*

Yukio: *Follows* Rin do you have something in the pocket?

Rin: It's none of your business.

Yukio: *Grabs Rin and digs in through the jacket pockets finding a diary*

Rin: Hey! *Snatches diary*

Yukio: Nii-San you have a diary? You could've just said so. Why do you have one?

Rin: To write in, duh.

Yukio: What do you have to write in it though?

Rin: Secrets, duh.

Yukio: Do you write about a crush?

Rin: Yeah *Steps back a little*

Yukio: Who? Shiemi?

Rin: No, she likes someone else.

Yukio: Izumo? Or maybe Shura?

Rin: No! Why them?!

Yukio: There aren't anymore girls, so that leaves the boys.

Rin: Stop guessing!

Yukio: *Ignores Rin* Hmm...Suguro?

Rin: No! He's an asshole!

Yukio: Shima or Miwa?

Rin: Neither!

Yukio: That's everyone in the class!

Rin: It's none of them!

Yukio: Mephisto?

Rin: Not that clown!

Yukio: Then who?

Rin: I'm not telling!

Yukio: I'm the only other person I know and I know it's not me!

Rin: Ye-!

Yukio: What?

Rin: Nothing!

Yukio: *Snatches diary and opens it*

Rin: Hey!

Yukio: *Reads aloud*:

5/30/2011, Age 15

I found out Shiemi has a crush on Yukio today. I can't let Yukio know, because I'm scared Shiemi will take him away. I can't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to take it, because I like him too. *Eyes widen* Nii-San?

Rin: *Runs inside*

Yuio: Nii-San! Wait! *Runs after Rin*

Rin: *Runs to bedroom and locks the door*

Yukio: *Bangs on door* Rin! Open the door!

Rin: *Cries into pillow*

Yukio: *Hears crying* Rin...please let me in...I'm sorry...

Rin: *Walks to door, hesitating before unlocking it and opening it*

Yukio: *Hugs Rin* I'm sorry...I shouldn't have looked in it.

Rin: It's ok. You can look through it if you want.

Yukio: Are you sure?

Rin: Yeah.

Yukio: Ok *Goes and gets diary then comes back* I got it.

Rin: Go ahead.

Yukio: *Opens diary and reads pages. When done, closes it and puts it on the desk* Nii-San?

Rin: Yeah?

Yukio: *Tackles Rin and kisses him*

Rin: Mmph! *Relaxes and kisses back*

Yukio: *Holds close and slips in tongue*

Rin: Mmm~

Yukio: *Breaks apart*

Rin: What was that for?

Yukio: I like you too Rin.

Rin: *Shocked* You do?

Yukio: Yes.

Rin: *Hugs Yukio and kisses him*

Yukio: *Slips in tongue again and hands travel up Rin's shirt, caressing his stomach and chest*

Rin: Mmm~

Yukio: *Plays with Rin's nipples*

Rin: Mmph!~

Yukio: *Breaks kiss and grinds into Rin*

Rin: Nnngh~

Yukio: *Leans down to Rin's ear whispering* It's cute when you moan Nii-San~*Thoughts:He's so fucking adorable*

Rin: *Hides face with hands* Nnn~

Yukio: Don't cover your face Nii-San *Moves Rin's hands, putting them by each side of his head*

Rin: *Turns head to hide face* Nngh~

Yukio: *Takes Rin's shirt off* Rin, look at me.

Rin: *Turns head to look at Yukio* Nnn~

Yukio: *Kisses Rin*

Rin: Mmph~

Yukio: *Pulls away and kisses down Rin's neck stopping at Rin's nipple*

Rin: *Starts to grind with Yukio* Nn~

Yukio: *Teases nipple with tongue then moves to the other one*

Rin: Nnnnngh~

Yukio: *Stops grinding and moves hands down to the hem of Rin's pants*

Rin: *Starts to take off Yukio's shirt*

Yukio: *Takes off Rin's pants and rubs erection through his boxers*

Rin: *Gets Yukio"s shirt off* Yukio, take them off!

Yukio: What?

Rin: M-my boxers

Yukio: *Takes Rin's boxers off* There you go.

Rin: T-thanks

Yukio: *Teases tip*

Rin: Nnghh~

Yukio: *Licks tip and grabs base*

Rin: Hanngh~

Yukio: *Blows Rin's dick*

Rin: Haangh~ *Bucks hips*

Yukio: *Holds down Rin's hips*

Rin: *Grabs onto Yukio's hair* Y-Yuki-o I-I'm gonna- *Cums*

Yukio: *Mouth fills with Rin's cum. Gets up and swallows*

Rin: Don't swallow that!

Yukio: Why?

Rin: That probably tastes awful!

Yukio: It doesn't. It's just a little bitter.

Rin: Whatever.

Yukio: It's ok Rin!

Rin: I'll just have to see for myself then *Pushes Yukio down and takes off his pants and boxers*

Yukio: Nii-San?!

Rin: *Grabs Yukio's dick and moves hand up and down* What? Is something wrong?

Yukio: N-no.

Rin: Ok then *Sucks tip*

Yukio: *Covers mouth to muffle moans*

Rin: *Grabs Yukio's hand uncovering his mouth*

Yukio: *Bites bottom lip*

Rin: *Stops sucking* Don't do that Yukio *Pulls Yukio's bottom lip out of his teeth with thumb* Don't hold it in.

Yukio: O-ok.

Rin: *Blows Yukio's dick*

Yukio: Haa~

Rin: *Smirks against Yukio's dick*

Yukio: *Almost bucks hips*

Rin: *Sucks hard*

Yukio: Haa~*Bucks hips*

Rin: *Almost chokes*

Yukio: Ahh~ *Cums*

Rin: *Gets up and swallows* That is bitter haha.

Yukio: Yeah, but it's not that bad.

Rin: Nah.

Yukio: *Gets up and pushes Rin down again*

Rin: Hey!

Yukio: *Traces Rin's hole with tip of finger* This is going to hurt...

Rin: It's ok, I can handle it

Yukio: Are you sure?

Rin: Yeah.

Yukio: Ok *Puts 3 fingers to Rin's lips*

Rin: What?

Yukio: Suck on those so it won't hurt so bad.

Rin: *Opens mouth*

Yukio: *Shoves fingers in*

Rin: *Sucks*

Yukio: *Waits a minute before taking the fingers out*

Rin: Wait, Yukio I'm not a girl, so how are you gonna-

Yukio: *Shoves a finger in Rin's hole*

Rin: Ahh!

Yukio: Like this. Relax, Nii-San. Don't tense so it won't hurt as much.

Rin: *Tries to relax*

Yukio: *Grabs Rin's dick with free hand and moves it up and down to distract Rin from the pain. Moves finger in and out*

Rin: *Not distracted* Ahn!~

Yukio: Focus on my hand on your cock instead Nii-San.

Rin: I c-can't.

Yukio: Oh *Blows Rin's dick*

Rin: Y-Yukio that d-doesn't help. It h-hurts.

Yukio: *Stops* It'll get better Nii-San just be patient.

Rin: O-ok.

Yukio: *Puts in another finger scissoring them*

Rin: Naa!~

Yukio: D-do you want me to stop?

Rin: N-no it's o-ok.

Yukio: Ok *Puts in a third finger* Last one.

Rin: Ack!

Yukio: Rin, are you sure you want to do this?

Rin: Y-yeah *Gets used to the fingers* Nngh~

Yukio: *Takes out fingers and aligns dick with Rin's hole* Are you ready?

Rin: Yeah.

Yukio: *Pushes in tip and slowly pushes in the rest*

Rin: *Hiss*

Yukio: *In all the way* Tell me when, Nii-San.

Rin: *Takes a minute to get used to it* Ok.

Yukio: *Slowly pulls out and pushes back in*

Rin: *In a little pain*

Yukio: *Keeps going*

Rin: *Pain starts to fade* Nngh~ Y-Yukio f-faster.

Yukio: *Speeds up a little smiling*

Rin: Ahh~

Yukio: *Bites lip*

Rin: Don't ahh~ b-bite your nngh~ l-lip Yukio!

Yukio: *Stops biting lip and grits teeth together*

Rin: Stop resisting!

Yukio: Fine! *Does as he was told but holds back moan*

Rin: Ahh~

Yukio: Mm~ *Pushes against Rin's prostate*

Rin: AHH! T-THERE! AGAIN!

Yukio: *Chuckles and does it again*

Rin: AHH!

Yukio: *Speeds up* Mmmnn~

Rin: Haaa~

Yukio: N-Nii-San!~ *Close*

Rin: I-I'm g-gonna cum!

Yukio: Me t-too!

Rin: AHH! YUKIO!~

Yukio: *Rin's walls clench around dick and cause orgasm* NII-SAN!~ *Collapses beside Rin*

Both: *Panting*

Rin: *Snuggles against Yukio*

Yukio: *Snuggles* I love you Rin.

Rin: I love you too Yukio.

Both: *Fall asleep in eachothers arms after kissing*

 _ **If you got this far then CONGRATULATIONS! You're just as sick and weird as me! JK, y'all are awesome! I'm making another AnE YukioxRin story! It is going to be organized like this one. I would love to have some reviews please! My other AnE story will be called Rin's Depression. I have read a lot of stories like the one I'm working on and wanted to try writing one so that will be my next story! No harsh reviews tho, I'm only 12! When I read depression stories I always feel like the hurting character. I just want to be free of this hateful world. I hope you like my stories! Thanks for reading! I don't own AnE!**_


End file.
